geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Digital Descent
Digital Descent is a megacollab hosted by Viprin and verified by Combined. It is the official sequel to Artificial Ascent and features 20 different creators, with many of them from the Artificial Ascent team along with a few new additions. It is ranked #8 on The Official Extreme and Insane Demons Ranking List. Gameplay Codex: 'Much like in Artificial Ascent, Codex builds the first part. There is a simple cube which starts at normal speed and changes into half speed, with many jump orbs scattered around. This part is not too difficult, as trap orbs are marked with x's and timings are not too harsh. '''Kips: '''Kips' part is a pretty easy ball with a lot of moving platforms and obstacles. It requires very little timing and is designed in his signature cartoon-like block design, with blocks moving from the borders to the middle. There are no traps and only a few orbs need to be hit throughout the section. 'Nasgubb: 'As the screen turns white, Nasgubb's part appears. Notably harder than the previous two parts, this part is a mini ship segment, with many tight spaces and gravity portals to skillfully get through. The entire part is also much darker than the previous two, although the many glowing objects help the player navigate through. 'Terron: '''Terron's part begins as a slow spider, where the player needs to pass through a tight section full of pillars with small gaps. This then leads to a double speed mixed dual section, potentially referencing to his part in Artificial Ascent. A dual ship/wave will take the player to a cube portal, and the part ends with the player passing along a platform with Terron's name, and then a red orb which brings the player to the next part of the level. '''AbstractDark: The music hits the drop as AbstractDark's part emerges. This starts with a futuristic blue styled spider section at quadruple speed. The player is required to pass through multiple jump and dash orbs to make it through. His part then slows down to double speed and changes color to red as the player becomes a UFO featuring many gravity changes, and then and short wave and ship section through large spinning hazards on the top and bottom of the "safe zone". Samifying: 'This part includes multiple form changes that happen at a fast pace, with not all of the form portals visible. It begins with a quadruple speed ball (that is presumably auto) that leads to a cube with a row of trap jump orbs. The player then becomes a ship, having to fly through a circular path (resembling that seen in God Eater). This then leads to a short but tight straight flying segment. The player is then transported to a very brief UFO, and then a tight mini wave. The part ends with a short ball and cube, and the text "Samy Out" and "GL!" 'Manix648: 'The part starts as a dual wave with multiple size changes and safe platforms that the player can land on. The wave ends with both waves hitting a dash orb which brings them to a spider part. The spider section somewhat resembles TOE III in terms of gameplay, with the spider having to teleport on and off of slanted blocks. Manix's part finishes with a tight flying section with multiple gravity changes and the decorations switching colors from white and black multiple times over. 'Viprin: 'Viprin's part begins with a short but tight mini UFO which leads to a slightly longer ball section with hard timings. After the ball is a wave section needs to spam, and then avoid spikes using wave safe blocks and sync the clicks to the music. After this is a short ship section, followed by a robot where the player needs to jump into two gravity portals on the ceiling and floor to avoid spikes. His part ends with a cube and a red jump pad which leads into TheDevon's part. '''TheDevon: '''TheDevon's part starts with the player thrown into a long and confusing cube section, riddled with fake orbs and speed changes that they should be aware of. After the cube, the player comes to a very tight wave section with dash orbs and size portals to help the player through angled pathways. The part ends with the wave becoming a cube at normal speed preparing for the next part via a stream of size portals. 'Etzer: This part is filled with different gamemode changes and very Etzer-like background effects. It begins with a quad speed mini ship with a single green orb in order to get to a very quick mini wave into an equally short robot and spider after that. Another robot jump takes the player to a straight fly into a wave transition towards another UFO with an additional two orbs, and a triple speed maneuver flying segment as well as a brief wave to finish the part. 'Loogiah: '''The part starts off with a fast paced UFO with multiple gravity changes and some moving objects that leads to a slightly slower ship section with tight spaces, more gravity changes, speed changes and even more moving gameplay. The second half of the part consists of a dual cube where the player needs to hit a pair of reverse dash orbs followed by a brief but tight wave section. The part is designed similarly to -Grindfury- by Hinds and Loogiah himself. 'LazerBlitz: 'Designed in his typical style, Lazer's part starts as a large ship that needs to pass through two tight pillars with gravity portals inside them. This then leads onto a cube with a single purple orb timing along with some gameplay that requires a small amount of memorisation, and then a dash orb followed by a ball section with difficult timings. The part ends on a semi-auto cube, where the player only has to hit a few jump rings. 'G4lvatron: 'Right after this semi-auto comes G4lvatron's part which contains a quad speed straight fly followed by a green orb and a reverse dash orb that need to be hit in order to reach the spider right afterwards. This moderately tight spider is followed by a short ship and a fast UFO with a couple of orbs and gravity portals mixed in with regular jumps. Finally, a wave with gameplay involving both types of dash orbs appears and takes the player into the next section of the level. 'Krazyman50: 'Krazy's part starts with an awkward transition into a 4x speed mini wave via a dash orb. The mini-wave transitions into a regular wave, which must travel through an extremely tight passage. The player must ignore the portals during this part as they are tricks that are disabled earlier in the part by hitting two trigger orbs to move them out of the way. The player must then go through a short wave spam which leads to a mini cube section with gameplay reminiscent of Heartbeat and Black Blizzard. His part ends after the mini cube is completed. '''Vlacc: '''Vlacc's part is colored to the brim with orange/pink and consists entirely of a tight flying section at half speed, with a few gravity and size changes along the way. Throughout the whole part, hazardous sawblades (both static and moving) will appear as threats that the player must skillfully avoid by taking more akward routes than the ones visible at first sight. 'Serponge: '"SERP" can be seen in the background indicating his part, and the whole theme revolves around inner workings of a factory falling apart. His part consists of a UFO that begins with the player having to time jump orbs while obstructions block the player's vision occasionally. After this, the player needs to navigate through moving pillars lined with spikes with dots flashing in and out of existance all over tha place. 'Hinds: 'Hinds' part is a long cube section with a lot of timing involved. The part contains many jump orbs that should be timed precisely along with some fake lining to mess with the player. While containing lots of 2.1 decoration, it retains a very 1.9 feel to it, as many of Hinds' levels do. 'Rustam: '''Rustam's part starts with a cube section where the player has to hit some jump orbs with timing in order to reach multiple platforms placed throughout the segment. This then leads to a very short wave spam followed by a ball with some more timings, and a UFO with some gravity changes and art resembling skeleton arms sticking out of the ground and cealing likewise. A final cube then emerges and contains a few more orb timing before the last triple spike. The level ends with a final cube segment and an end logo built by Terron. Records Trivia * Combined has claimed that Digital Descent is his hardest demon yet, meaning it is even harder than its predecessor Artificial Ascent. It still sits above it to this day. * In the verification video, Combined used Hinds', one of the creators' icons as a way to dedicate the level to his friend. * Three parts were remade from the original version that was planned for release. Codex's part was changed to a more Artificial Ascent-like style in which he also had a part, Kips' was changed from a more cartoony looking cube to a technological look to better fit the theme of the level, and Nasgubb's part was changed from a robot segment to a ship for unknown reasons. **Etzer's part also had a minor change in the beginning, changing the mini UFO to a mini ship to make it a bit harder. * Viprin himself stated on Twitter that that the level (aside from TheDevon's and Etzer's parts) will be buffed. This came off a request by Combined whom wanted the levels inconsistent difficulty reduced, and so asked for the level to be buffed. * The level started out as the number 1 demon, above Erebus. However, it was quickly moved down to 6th below Artificial Ascent, due to protests from many about its difficulty. Since then it has been moved above its brother level and sits under Zaphkiel at 7th despite many still arguing that it's still easier than AA. Walkthrough Category:Extreme Demons Category:User Created levels Category:2.1 Levels Category:2017 levels Category:Mega Collabs Category:Demon levels Category:Level Remakes Category:Featured Levels Category:Megacollabs Category:User Created Levels